VENGANZA CONTRA SHOTARO
by Tomoyo Chidori Daidoji
Summary: Fuwa Sho era el joven cantante más prometedor de Japón,pero...cuando Kyoko vuelve a irrumpir en su vida,¿cómo le afectara a este si,según él,no tiene sentimientos hacia ella?


**Hola a todo aquel que este leyendo esta historia en este momento. Ya sé que tengo otra historia en Skip Beat,pero cuando ya escribí un final feliz entre Ren y Kyoko, me di cuenta que no conseguía quedarme tranquila por que Kyoko aun no había conseguido vengarse de Fuwa Sho, así que ,en cuanto pude, tuve que ponerme a escribir este fic con la esperanza de que mi odio por este quedara saciado y pudiera dedicarme felizmente a otra cosa.**

**Como siempre, recordar que los personajes y las historia original no me pertenecen a mi, si no a Nakamura Yoshiki.**

**Sin más,os dejo con la historia y nos vemos después,¿si?. Hasta luego.**

_VENGANZA CONTRA SHOTARO._

Shotaro se encontraba tumbado cómodamente en el sofá que había en su camerino, esperando pacientemente a que su manager volviera con las bebidas que le había pedido.

Sobre la mesa de té que había frente a él,se encontraba un contrato para un drama de televisión del que se ofrecía que él fuera el protagonista, algo que su manager había visto bien, ya que de ese modo aumentarían la popularidad de este y podrían hacer publicidad sobre sus canciones y demás , ya que la historia trataba sobre un joven chico de preparatoria que pretendía conseguir la fama y el amor de una chica que parecía que lo detestaba.

Al saber que su co-protagonista era una chica,lo primero que le pregunto al director del drama era que si la chica que saldría con él era atractiva, ya que se negaba a hacer su papel con una chica fea. Tenía que ser alguien que estuviera a su altura.

-No te preocupes por eso. La chica es guapísima y tiene muchísimo talento. Consigue meterse tanto en su personaje que es capaz de hacer que los demás actores le sigan el ritmo sin problemas. Eso nos viene muy bien,ya que tú no tienes ninguna experiencia sobre interpretación. Ahora lee el contrato atentamente y firmarlo cuanto antes,¿si?.

Este no pudo evitar pensar por un segundo en Kyoko,pero soltó un bufido y una sonrisa de``eso seria imposible´´ se formó en su cara. Podía ser que Kyoko tuviera talento,pero nadie en su sano juicio la llamaría ``guapísima´´.

Todavía podía ver su cara helada cuando le robó su primer beso.

Una nueva sonrisa de superioridad se formo en su cara,pensando que no la había visto desde entonces.

¿Estaría ella aun pensando en ello,maldiciéndole por que le había robado su primer beso, destruyendo su fantasía de que un príncipe era quien debía dárselo?.

Por Dios.

Aun podía sentir escalofríos de placer al recordar la cara llena de ira de Tsuruga Ren, sin que hubiera podido hacer nada para detenerlo.

Evito pensar en lo agradable que había sido el beso hasta que Kyoko se puso a pelear con él para soltarse de su agarre,ya que este había tenido que tenerla sujeta por la cintura para que no pudiera alejarse de su contacto.

Su manager entró en ese momento, con unos refrescos en las manos,y observó,molesta, que este aun no había firmado el contrato.

-¿Aun estas así, Sho?. Esta es una gran oportunidad para tu carrera. Si tus fans te ven en la serie como un chico dulce que lucha por su sueño, te veneraran más de lo que ya lo hacen.

-¿Es qué no soy ya un chico dulce?-le dijo, dirigiéndole una mirada para nada dulce.

-Ya sabes a lo que me refiero. Cuanto más vendamos tu imagen y más gente te vea, serás más conocido y serás una estrella en Japón mucho antes de lo que creíamos.

Este se sentó en el sofá, soltando un suspiro molesto.

-Esta bien. Dame un boli.

La manager dejó rápidamente las bebidas sobre la mesa y sacó un boli de uno de los cajones del camerino, tendiéndoselo a Sho.

Cuando este ya firmó, ella cogió el contrato, sonriendo encantada.

-No te arrepentirás de esto, Sho -le dijo, feliz.

Entonces...¿por qué él tenía la sensación de que si lo haría?.

…...

Unos días después, comenzaron los ensayos para el rodaje.

El director lo dejó esperando en una sala, diciendo que su co-protagonista aun no había podido llegar por que estaba terminando con otro trabajo,pero que iba a buscarla en ese mismo momento y no tenía que moverse de allí,por riesgo a que las fans de este le rodearan y no le dejaran trabajar.

Eso a él le daba igual.

Era un famoso. Era guapísimo. Lo normal era que las mujeres se volvieran locas por él, pensó, elevando el mentón con orgullo.

Oyó la puerta abrirse a su espalda.

-Ya era hora-le dijo al director,molesto.

Pero allí no estaba él, si no Kyoko, que le observaba congelada en el sitio.

-N...no puede...ser-murmuró esta.

Sho sintió como si el suelo se hundiera bajo él,sintiendo que el color desaparecía de su cara.

-¿Tú eres mi co-protagonista?.

Kyoko soltó un grito y Sho, por el susto,soltó otro.

-¡¿Por qué gritas?-le gritó este.

-¡Yo no me pienso besar contigo,depravado!-gritó ella, señalandole furiosa con el dedo.

-¿Beso?. ¿De qué estas hablando?-preguntó confuso este.

-¡¿Es qué no te has leído el guion,idiota?.¡Interpretamos los papeles de dos enamorados y hay varias escenas donde se besan!.

-¡No puede ser!-exclamó este,que en ese momento estaba demasiado confundido para saber que era lo que estaba sintiendo.

Kyoko sacó el móvil rápidamente de su mochila.

-¡No puedo trabajar con este tipo!.¡Me dijeron que trabajaría con un cantante joven y responsable!-decía mientras marcaba un número y se llevó el auricular al oído.

Fuwa Sho se quedó ahí de pie,observándola sin saber que hacer.

¿Kyoko era la actriz con talento, guapísima que conseguía meterse tanto en el papel que hacia que los demás les resultara más fácil trabajar?.

-¡Tsuruga-san, no puedo hacer este trabajo!-exclamó en cuanto alguien cogió el teléfono por la otra linea.

Fuwa se movió rápidamente hacia ella,molesto de que llamara a Tsuruga Ren siempre para contárselo todo.¿Es que ese hombre nunca estaba trabajando, que siempre le cogía el teléfono o qué?.

Kyoko escuchó algo que este le estaba diciendo,pero le dirigió una mirada a Shotaro que lo dejó paralizado donde estaba.

-Pero , es que,si hago este trabajo, tendré que besar a Fuwa Sho.

Pareció que se hizo un silencio en el otro lado de la linea,pero al poco, algo le dijo Tsuruga san a Kyoko,ya que esta se quedó sorprendida.

-Pero...pensaba que la regla del corazón de un actor solo servia para un beso.

-Eso es para alguien de fuera,pero estarás trabajando con él, así que podremos considerarlo un actor,¿entendido?-le dijo Ren, que estaba apretando los puños mientras Yashiro san le observaba, sin saber que era lo que estaba pasando. Este no podía decirle que abandonara el trabajo. Si un actor abandonaba un trabajo solo por que no le gustaba con quien iba a trabajar,nunca podría ser llamado ``profesional´´. Y eso era a lo que Kyoko aspiraba.

-Pero..incluso aunque me esfuerce, es él-murmuró esta,no muy convencida.

-Piensa que no le vas a besar tú,si no tu personaje. Ella es una chica que tiene que enamorarse de él y es normal que alguien enamorado bese a alguien que le gusta,¿no?. Ella esta completamente fuera de tí. Recuerda que tienes que transformarte en tu propio personaje.

-Eso es cierto-comentó ella,algo más convencida.-Muchas gracias, Tsuruga san. No sé que haría si no me ayudaras.

La sonrisa que se formo en la cara de Ren al oír aquello asombró a Yashiro san,que no se había esperado para nada una expresión tan dulce en el rostro de este.

-Ya sabes que estoy aquí para ayudarte en lo que sea.

Y ambos se despidieron,colgando el teléfono.

Kyoko se volvio a mirar a Shotaro,que se sobresaltó,preparándose para cualquier cosa.

-Trabajaré contigo-le dijo esta,dejandole fuera de lugar.

-¿Cómo?-murmuró,sin salir de su asombro.

-Que trabajaré contigo. Una actriz profesional debe actuar sin problemas incluso si trabaja con alguien que odia, así que trabajaré contigo.

Este asintió,sin saber muy bien como contestar.

…...

Tras ese encuentro ,la manager de Fuwa le aseguró a este que ella no tenía ni idea que Kyoko era la co-protagonista. Se lo juró y juró hasta casi quedarse afónica.

-Te creo, así que tranquilizate de una vez-le dijo este,mientras lo maquillaban para el ensayo.

-¿De verdad esta bien así?-le preguntó esta,que notaba a Sho demasiado tranquilo.

-Claro. Es una buena ocasión para ver como han aumentado las dotes interpretativas de Kyoko. Al fin y al cabo,quiere vengarse de mi,¿no?-le dijo con una sonrisa hacia Shoko-chan(su manager).

-Sho, creo que Kyoko esta muy enfadada contigo. No estoy segura de que esto salga bien.

``Normal. Le robé su primer beso´´,pensó este,sin perder la sonrisa.

¿Cómo se comportaría esta cuando tuvieran que volver a besarse?.

Seguro que no lo podría soportar y saldría corriendo del rodaje.

Una de las ayudantes de producción vino a avisarle que lo estaban esperando en el plató, así que hasta allí se dirigieron.

Una chica guapísima estaba al lado del director, comentando algo. Tenía el cabello castaño claro recogido en una trenza que le llegaba hasta el pecho, sobre el hombro izquierdo. Los labios lucían rosados y apetitosos incluso a la distancia a la que Shotaro se encontraba de ella.

Pero esta alzó la vista y clavó sus ojos en él.

-¿Ky...oko?-murmuró este,al reconocer esa mirada.

Esta se acercó a él lentamente mientras este no salia de su asombro. Era increíble ver como cambiaba tanto con una peluca y un poco de maquillaje.

-No sé en quien estarás pensando niñato,pero yo me llamo Miharu.

Y con las mismas, siguió caminando hacia el plató,hablando con algunos actores que también participaban en el drama.

-¿Mi..haru?-preguntó extrañada Shoko chan,que iba detrás de Sho.-¿Ese no es el nombre de su personaje?.

-¿No es increíble?-les dijo el director,sonriendo ampliamente mientras se acercaba a ellos.-Ya se ha metido completamente en su personaje. No habla de esto como si fuera un rodaje y recita todas sus lineas sin problemas. De verdad cree que odia a Sho. Es muy buena actriz. Nunca había visto nada así desde que vi actuar a Tsuruga Ren.

Shotaro volvió la cabeza hacia el director y luego hacia Kyoko,que hablaba con la actriz que hacia de su mejor amiga en la serie,ambas riendo a carcajadas.

¿Ya no era Kyoko?.¿Cómo demonios era eso posible?. Había visto claramente el odio en su mirada, aunque era cierto que no era una mirada tan intensa como le solía dirigir.

-Sho,¿de verdad crees que vas a poder trabajar con ella?-le preguntó Shoko san,mirando a Kyoko también sorprendida.

-Por supuesto. Si ella puede perderse en su personaje,yo también puedo-dijo, rezumando confianza en si mismo,pero no tan convencido en su interior.

Ella le volvió a dirigir otra mirada desde la distancia,pero no dijo nada más cuando el director gritó que todos se fueran a sus puestos.

La primera escena que iban a rodar era como se conocían los dos protagonistas.

Sho,que mantenía su nombre real en la serie, iría huyendo de las fans que ya tenía en el instituto y entraría en la biblioteca,donde encontraría a una joven leyendo en el marco de la ventana. Esta afirmaría que no le gustaba su música,pero se tenía que notar cierta química entre ambos, sobre todo de parte de Sho, quien sería quien buscara a la chica después.

Shotaro se preparó para echar a correr y así lo hizo cuando le dieron la señal.

Oyó las voces de las chicas gritando a su espalda,miró nervioso a su alrededor y entró a la sala que tenía al lado,sin mirar si quiera que sala se trataba. Cerró la puerta tras él, intentando recuperar algo del aire que en verdad había perdido y miró hacia la ventana,notando una brisa.

En el marco de la ventana estaba sentada Kyoko,que leía un libro mientras una suave brisa le mecía los cortos cabellos que se escapaban de su trenza, ajena a su presencia.

Este de verdad se quedó sorprendido ante la imagen. Parecía tan natural y se la veía tan relajada...

Que se sorprendió de verdad cuando esta alzó la vista del libro y lo miro.

``¡Idiota,di tu frase!.¡Rápido!´´,se reprendió a sí mismo.

-Por...por favor,no digas que estoy aquí -le pidió,de verdad queriendo quedarse con ella en la habitación un poco más, casi sin percatarse de las cámaras.

Esta volvió su vista al libro de forma indiferente.

-En la biblioteca no se puede gritar-fue todo lo que le dijo.

¿Qué linea era la que le tocaba decir?. No estaba muy seguro,pero aquel tono indiferente de ella le había molestado.

-¿De verdad que no vas a gritar?-le preguntó este,mirándola de forma desconfiada.

Ella cerró el libro y se puso de pie,pasando a su lado como si nada.

-Yo no soy una de tus fans. Si tantas ganas tienes de quedarte aquí, hazlo. Así no se puede leer-. Y salió de la escena,dejandole a él solo,que se volvió hacia la puerta,alzando la mano para intentar detenerla,pero esta ya no estaba allí.

-¡Corten!-exclamó el director, sacando a Shotaro del trance en el que parecía que se había metido,mientras este se acercaba a él,felicitándole.-Has estado excelente, Sho. No parece que nunca hayas actuado.

-Etto...gracias-murmuro,buscando a Kyoko con la mirada,que se encontraba rodeada de las chicas del rodaje,que le hablaban,emocionadas.

…...

Y el resto del día fue una sucesión de escenas parecidas.

Ya fuera juntos o por separado, Sho no podía apartar la vista de Kyoko, que bordaba su papel sin problemas, sorprendiendo a este. La ultima vez que se habían visto justos rodando su videoclip, a esta le había costado muchísimo rodar la escena de su muerte sin ahogarlo de verdad, pero, ahora...

-Sho,te estas dejando llevar por ella-le dijo Shoko san cuando estaban en el camerino de este, preparándose para marcharse ya.

-Eso no es verdad. Solo estoy rodando mis escenas.

-Te he estado observando. Incluso en tus descansos, has estado mirándola. ¿Por qué no admites de una vez que estas enamorado de ella?.

Este se puso en pie de un salto, con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-¡No estoy enamorada de ella!.¡Es una simple niña aburrida y sin atractivo!.¡¿Quien podría sentirse atraído por ella?-. Empujó a Shoko san hacia la puerta.-¡Deja de decir tonterías y ve a buscar el coche!.

Ambos se quedaron paralizados cuando vieron parada enfrente de ellos a Kyoko,que los miraba, algo molesta.

Shoko san simplemente se fue a hacer lo que este le había mandado,dejándolos solos.

-¿Has...has estado hay mucho tiempo?-le preguntó Sho,intentando no parecer culpable por sus palabras.

-El suficiente-le contesto de manera seca.-Pero tampoco he oído nada nuevo,¿verdad?-dijo, ya empezando a caminar de nuevo por el pasillo,de camino a la salida.

Shotaro alzó la mano para detenerla,no queriendo dejar las cosas así, pero en ese momento ,el móvil de esta sonó, haciendo ver a este como sus ojos comenzaban a brillar y se emocionaba al ver el número de la pantalla.

Pensando que no había nadie más que Tsuruga Ren que creara esa reacción en Kyoko,le quitó el teléfono a esta como ya había hecho anterior.

-Al habla Fuwa Sho. Deberías dedicarte más a trabajar y llamar menos a una actriz primeriza-le dijo a quien fuera que estuviera al otro lado de la linea con un tono claramente arrogante.

-¿Ah,si?.¿Y tú quien eres para creerte con el derecho a decirme eso?. Puedo llamar a mi hija todas las veces que se me antojen-le dijo una voz desconocida de hombre, que parecía visiblemente molesto por el tono de su voz.

Shotaro observó el nombre que aparecía en la pantalla del móvil y notó como el alma se le escapaba del cuerpo.

¿Qué hacia Kuu Kizuri llamando a una don nadie como Kyoko y encima llamándola hija?.

-¡Oye!.¡El maleducado!.¡¿Sigues ahí?.¡Ten la decencia de pasarme a mi hija, que quiero hablar con ella antes de que tenga que volver al trabajo!.¡Rápido!.

Este no comentó nada más. Simplemente le tendió el teléfono a Kyoko, todavía sorprendido por haberle hablado a si a una estrella de Hollywood.

Kyoko lo miró de mala manera,arrebatándole el móvil de las manos,pero una enorme sonrisa reapareció en su cara al colocarse el móvil en el oído.

-Perdone a ese imbécil, Kuu san. Es mi compañero de rodaje.

-¿Ehhhh?. ¿Cómo que ``Kuu san´´?. Debes de llamarme papá, Kyoko chan-oyó que decía este con voz ñoña desde el otro lado de la linea.

-Pe...pero...-comenzó a tartamudear Kyoko, avergonzada,mirando a Sho molesta,ya que no se marchaba de su lado.

Este oyó pacientemente toda la conversación de ambos, oyendo como este daba consejos a su ``hija´´ y le decía que estaba más que seguro que haría un gran trabajo.

Después de eso, Kyoko perdió su sonrisa y lo miró,molesta.

-¿Qué derecho crees que tienes para quitarme así el teléfono?-le dijo,caminando hacia la puerta.

Este, sin ni siquiera darse cuenta, comenzó a andar tras ella.

-Pensaba que era Tsuruga Ren -dijo este,como si aquello lo pudiera justificar todo.

-¿Y a tí que te importara si fuera él o no?. Es mi sempai, así que es normal que se preocupe sobre mis actuaciones-le dijo esta, todavía molesta y dejándolo atrás mientras cruzaba una calle.

Este no quería quedarse atrás, así que corrió tras ella,sin darse cuenta que,al cruzar la calle, la luz para el paso de los peatones ya estaba roja.

Cuando giró la cabeza hacia un lateral,oyendo una sirena, vio como un camión se cernía sobre su persona, dejandole paralizado en el sitio y sin recordar que debería moverse si no quería morir atropellado.

Mientras su mente aun estaba procesando lo que estaba ocurriendo, sintió el empujón de alguien y se vio rodando hacia la acera, con alguien cogido en su pecho.

Al alzar la cabeza para ver quien le había salvado, vio que era Kyoko, abrazada como estaba a su pecho, temblando,con los ojos fuertemente cerrados por el susto.

-¿Tú...me..has salvado?-preguntó,confuso.

-¡Idiota!-le gritó ella,alzando la mirada para mirarlo.-¡¿Por qué no has visto que el semáforo estaba en rojo?.¡Podrías haber muerto!.

-Bueno...eso te hubiera agradado,¿no?-murmuró este,algo molesto consigo mismo al pensar en algo así.

Pero ella se puso en pie y le dio un pescozón.

-¡Imbécil!.¡Es verdad que quiero vengarme de ti con mis dotes interpretativas,pero nunca he dicho que te quiera muerto!.¡¿Cómo te voy a demostrar algo si te mueres?.

Este alzó la mirada hacia ella,sujetándose la cabeza allí donde ella le había pegado ,y se sorprendió cuando vio que Kyoko estaba comenzando a llorar.

Notó que su cuerpo se tensaba y no se le ocurría algo para decir.

Siempre le había pasado lo mismo ante sus lágrimas. No podía soportarlas,pero tampoco sabía como pararlas. Se volvía un completo inútil en esas situaciones.

-¡Eres un idiota,un grandísimo idiota,eres el rey de todos los idiotas!-le siguió gritando ella,en medio de la calle vacía,ya que era muy tarde,llevándose las manos a la cara para ocultar las lagrimas.

Este sintió como su cuerpo se ponía en pie,sin ser verdaderamente consciente de hacerlo, y se acercó a esta,abrazándola contra su pecho con ambos brazos,intentando que sus sollozos quedaran ahogados en su camisa,al igual que sus lágrimas.

Pero esta intentó liberarse de su abrazo,sin dejar de llorar.

-¡Suéltame,idiota!.¡No quiero que seas tú el que me abrace!.¡Suéltame!-no dejaba de gritar,pero era más que obvio que Fuwa Sho era mucho más fuerte que ella, así que esta finalmente se rindió en sus brazos, desahogándose.

Este intentó evitar el pensamiento de lo agradable que era aquel simple abrazo, sintiendo que la antigua Kyoko había vuelto y la tenía en sus brazos.

…...

Después de aquello, la tensión entre ellos pareció desaparecer mucho más y sus escenas en el rodaje fueron mucho más amenas, aunque ella insistió en que tenía que vengarse de él con sus dotes de actuación.

Sho prácticamente nunca apartaba la mirada de Kyoko,incluso cuando ella notaba que la estaba mirando y los miembros del rodaje comenzaran a murmurar sobre aquella forma que tenía de mirarla.

-Ya te has dado cuenta,¿eh?-le dijo Shoko san,colocándose a su lado, con una sonrisilla débil en los labios,ya que este se encontraba sentado en una de las sillas de los actores, disfrutando de su descanso.

Fuwa no hizo ningún gesto ni movimiento que indicara que la había oído,pero esta sabía que si lo había hecho.

-¿Cuando se lo vas a decir?. Ya casi hemos acabado el rodaje.

-¿Cómo no se ha dado cuenta ella ya?-murmuró este,molesto.

-Bueno... Kyoko chan de verdad es una actriz muy profesional y no se dio cuenta que vuestra escena del beso duró más de lo que debía por que estaba completamente metida en su personaje.

Este recordó perfectamente esa escena.

Había cogido a Miharu,el personaje de esta,por el brazo,deteniéndola y la hizo volverse hacia él. Esta le había mirado con las mejillas sonrojadas y con la vista avergonzada,haciendo que el corazón de Shotaro latiera con fuerza. No recordó lo que debía hacer,pero cogió el rostro de esta entre sus manos y la besó suavemente en los labios, probando la suavidad y la inexperiencia en estos.

No se había percatado de ello cuando la había besado por primera vez en el día de San Valentín,pero ahora se podía permitir hacerlo y no lo desaprovecho.

Solo la soltó lentamente cuando recordó que tenía a su alrededor a las cámaras, observando el rostro de esta, que aparecía más sonrojado y que lo miraba con un verdadero sentimiento en sus ojos, producto de su completa fusión con su personaje.

Sho carraspeó,removiéndose incomodo en su silla al recordar eso, sin apartar los ojos de esta, que repasaba una de sus ultimas escenas con las demás actrices con las que se había vuelto muy amiga y con el director.

-¿Cuando se lo vas a decir?. Si no aprovechas el poco tiempo que te queda con ella, volverá con Tsuruga Ren y habrás perdido tu oportunidad.

Este le dirigió una dura mirada,pero Shoko san le echó valor y le mantuvo la mirada sin siquiera pestañear, sabiendo que tenía que plantearle cara si quería sacar algún tipo de reacción por parte de este.

Cuando el director gritó el ultimo``corten´´,todos se miraron entre ellos, felices en parte de haber acabado por fin un trabajo que sabían que habían hecho bien y tristes por que precisamente habían acabado su trabajo y tendrían que separarse.

Fuwa Sho se puso en pie y se acercó a Kyoko,que se dirigía hacia su camerino quitándose ya la peluca.

Esta estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta de su camerino,cuando este colocó la mano en la puerta, deteniéndola, haciendo que esta se volviera hacia él,sorprendida.

-Sho chan,¿qué pasa?-le preguntó esta con calma.

Había vuelto a empezar a llamarlo así de nuevo y este notó lo que ese nombre saliendo de sus labios hacia a su cuerpo, alterándolo completamente.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?-le dijo este mirando hacia el suelo,algo avergonzado.

-Claro. Pasa-. Este así lo hizo,cerrando la puerta a su espalda.-¿Qué querías decirme?-le preguntó ella,colocándose frente al espejo y peinando su pelo,que siempre quedaba revuelto y enredado siempre que tenía que ponerse una peluca.

-Kyoko, sabes que hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos desde que eramos niños,¿no?.

-Claro. Como que era prácticamente tu esclava en ese entonces... Como para no saberlo.

-Bueno...pues...a pesar de ese tiempo,no me había dado cuenta de la fuerte influencia que habías tenido hasta entonces en mi vida.

-Sho-chan,si lo que estas queriendo decirme es que quieres que vuelva a ser la antigua Kyoko, ya te dije hace tiempo que ha muerto y no va a volver, así que olvidalo.

-¡No es eso lo que quería decir!-gritó este,cogiéndola por los hombros y obligandola a volverse hacia él,ya que no soportaba que él le estuviera soltando todo lo que sentía mientras ella se arreglaba el pelo.

Esta se le quedó mirando,con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?-preguntó esta, algo más alarmada.

-Kyoko...yo...-intentó decirle,pero no le salían las palabras. A parte, la mirada confusa que esta le estaba dirigiendo no le ayudaba a lanzarse.

Pero, aun así, debía decir lo que sentía de una vez si no quería, como bien le había dicho su manager, que Tsuruga Ren se la llevara para siempre.

Sin saber que decir ante aquella mirada asombrada, se inclinó sobre ella y la besó, rezando para que esta pudiera sentir sus sentimientos a través de ese beso.

Al principio,ella se quedó estática, sin saber que era lo que estaba pasando,pero cuando Sho le rodeó la cintura con un brazo,acercándola a su cuerpo y con su otra mano libre en su nuca para impedir que se moviera del sitio, Kyoko comprendió que pasaba y comenzó a pelear contra él, intentando liberarse de aquel beso,intentando negar los sentimientos que este le estaba intentando retransmitir mientras le mordía el labio inferior,queriendo que esta abriera la boca para él. Ella se negó hacerlo,pero se estaba quedando sin aire, así que la abrió, tomando una bocanada que este aprovecho para entrar en ella y recorrer su interior con la lengua,mientras ella empujaba con sus puños en el pecho de este con todas sus fuerzas, sin conseguir que este se apartara ni un centímetro.

Shotaro comenzó a descender el beso por el cuello de ella,mientras Kyoko gritaba que la soltara, oyendo como este murmuraba contra su piel.

-Kyoko,te quiero-le murmuró,dejándola paralizada durante un instante,solo para que intentara empujarlo con más fuerzas después.

Pero no lo conseguía y no había nadie cerca de los camerinos que pudiera ayudarla,ya que todos se habían quedado en el plató, despidiéndose y dandose los teléfonos para seguir en contacto,pero ella no lo hizo por que ya los había conseguido meses atrás y por eso se había ido.

Volvió en si cuando notó que Shotaro comenzó a soltarle los botones de la camisa de esta con los dientes,sin dejar de murmurar contra su piel esas palabras que a ella tanto le dolían, besando y mordisqueando su piel por el camino que estaba abriendo,llegando hasta el borde de su sujetador.

-¡He dicho que me sueltes!-gritó ella, consiguiendo darle un puñetazo en plena cara a este, que por fin la soltó y la miró,confuso,sujetándose la mejilla enrojecida.-¡No vuelvas a tocarme!- le siguió gritando, cubriéndose el pecho con los brazos, haciendo que este se diera cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de hacer.

-Kyoko...yo...

-Sho-chan,no sé que demonios te pasa,pero lo que tú quieres no va a pasar nunca. Esa Kyoko ya no existe y no volverá a existir.

-Pero...¡si tú siempre decías que me querías!-exclamó este,intentando que ella no retrocediera de aquel modo,por que sentía que su oportunidad ya había pasado.

-Si. Te quería. Pero eso ya no es así. Me di cuenta que más que amor,lo que sentía por ti, era admiración. Te tenía idealizado,pero tú ya te encargaste de abrirme los ojos. Shotaro, lo que quieres ahora es absolutamente imposible.

-¡¿Es por qué ahora quieres a ese idiota de Tsuruga Ren?-gritó este,notando la desesperación en su voz.

¿Por qué demonios no se había esperado aquello?. Si lo hubiera hecho, a lo mejor no sentiría aquel dolor desgarrador que estaba sintiendo por dentro conforme ella seguía hablando, rechazándolo.

-Tsuruga san no tiene nada que ver con esto. Mis sentimientos son los que son. Lo siento, Sho chan, pero...quiero que te marches ahora mismo.

Este se la quedó mirando, observando como esta seguía intentando tapar su cuerpo de los ojos de él con los brazos,sintiendo como el mundo se estaba hundiendo a su alrededor, sin tener ningún lugar a donde agarrarse para evitar hundirse él también.

-Lo siento-murmuró este,dirigiéndose a la puerta, aun sujetándose la mejilla herida.

-¡Sho-chan!-le llamó esta, haciendo que él se volviera rápidamente hacia ella.

-¿Si?-preguntó él, notando él mismo la emoción en su voz.

Esta estaba mirando el suelo,algo pensativa,pero luego alzó la vista hacia él.

-Ya que...hemos aclarado esto...podemos ser amigos. No te guardo rencor-le murmuró.

Aquello debería haberle alegrado,ya que al menos eso significaba que podría estar en contacto con ella,pero...se imaginaba a Kyoko en brazos de Ren mientras él los observaba desde la barrera de amigos y supo que no podría.

-Si-le murmuró simplemente él,dirigiéndole una sonrisa suave.

-Y seguiré esforzándome para dejarte impresionado por mis dotes actorales-le dijo,comenzando a sonreír.

-Ya lo has hecho, Kyoko -le murmuro este antes de salir y cerrar la puerta a su espalda.

Esta pareció querer decir algo,pero él ya había cerrado,apoyándose en la puerta.

Esta seguía diciendo que quería vengarse a través de la actuación,pero para él,ya sentía que se había vengado. Él le había roto el corazón y ella había rechazado los primeros sentimientos sinceros que él había sentido por alguien a parte de si mismo, dejandole totalmente descolocado.

Su manager lo encontró,vagando por los pasillos,sabiendo lo que había ocurrido solo observando la cara de este.

-No te preocupes, Sho. Estoy segura de que encontraras rápidamente a otra chica muchísimo mejor que Kyoko que te corresponda.

Pero este no le estaba escuchando,sintiendo como se hundía poco a poco en una oscuridad que lo rodeaba,sintiendo que el ultimo de los vínculos que tenía con Kyoko se rompía para siempre.

**Fin.**

**Espero no haber sido muy dura,pero tenía la sensación que la única venganza que podía hacer contra Shotaro era haciendo que sintiera algo por Kyoko,pero esta no le correspondiera. Además, desde el primer momento de la serie, llegué a odiarlo con toda mi alma. Aunque...tambien es verdad que ahora mismo me siento algo mal por él. Ya sé que la escritora soy yo,pero es más la inspiración que yo misma la que escribe y no me di cuenta de todo hasta que acabe la historia y la revisé.**

**Simplemente decir que espero que os haya gustado a todos aquellos que hayan leído esto y no les cayera muy bien Shotaro. Si tenéis algo que comentar, solo tenéis que dejar un review,¿ de acuerdo?. Ahora mismo no tengo internet,pero contestare lo antes posible.**

**Bueno...creo que no hay nada más que decir, así que...**

**Hasta la próxima y besos.**

**Bye.**


End file.
